My Immortal
by Ellsweetella
Summary: The fair folks could live hundreds of years, maybe thousands. It is the curse of being a fae. Major character deaths. Maleval.


**My Immortal**

There was always peace after the storm, a form of tranquillity that filled the air and calmed the mind. Happiness hung in the air, infecting everyone with it. It had been too long since people had smiled, had laughed, had dared to play. As Maleficent learnt to put down her hatred, the Moors cleared and light found it way back.

Maleficent allowed herself to indulge in the serenity. For a moment, everything seemed to be perfect. She had her wings, Aurora was Queen of both realms and Diaval had chosen to stay with her as her companion.

A small smile ghosted over her features as she watched poor Phillip trying to escape from Aurora's mud throws.

She knew though, she knew that peace was only an illusion that waited to be broken. All that goes up must come down. She was paranoid, she knew. She had grown to be cautious.

"Mistress?" Diaval found his place beside hers.

"Nothing," she brushed his concern off, focusing on the skyline.

He hummed, strangely nice for a raven and followed her gaze.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Silence was rare with Diaval around. Sometimes, she thought that Diaval dreaded silence, or rather, he knew that she feared silence and thus brought it upon himself to make a ruckus for her.

Ever since that night, silence had been a welcome.

"Diaval," she broke the silence.

"Yes, mistress?"

She frowned at his word. She had told him to stop calling her 'mistress' and call her by name instead. Sure, she was used to and rather fond of 'mistress' but it added a certain distance among them. A distance she wished she had the courage to overcome.

"How long do you think the peace would last?" she asked as the sun casted shadows around them.

"Forever," he gave her a grin, his eyes soft and gently as they locked into hers.

She smiled, pushing back her hair as the wind started to gather them.

Hopefully.

….

After a year or so of courting, Aurora and Phillip were to finally wed.

The kingdom and the Moors were in a state of frenzied celebration, bustling about trying to organise the wedding. It was heart warming to see both the fair folks and humans collaborating in such wonderful synchronisation in order to put up the best wedding that had ever graced the lands for their beloved Queen Aurora.

Maleficent had often found Diaval sulking, murmuring about how his precious hatchling was finally growing up. It was amusing yet annoying at the same time, especially when he started to pull Maleficent into his childish traps for Phillip.

"Stop interfering with the happy couple," Maleficent sighed as Diaval coaxed the water pixies to yank Phillip down once Philora walked near. Aurora had mixed their names together, Phillip and Aurora, Philora, short and sweet. It had stuck with Maleficent and Diaval, although Diaval was still in denial that his sweet daughter was going to marry.

Aurora had come up with a mixed name for Maleficent and Diaval too, Maleval, much to Diaval's glee. Maleficent was not amused and refused to allow anyone to utter that abomination out. They _weren't _lovers, even if she…

No.

She couldn't love, not in the romantic sense, not anymore.

But she knew that Diaval had feelings for her. Strong feelings that she wasn't ready to accept.

She was being selfish, she knew. She was keeping Diaval with her despite the fact that she could not give him what he wanted. Raven mated for life and she was keeping him from finding his mate. Yet, she did not want him to leave her. She needed him around even if she did not want to admit his importance to her.

She was selfish, so very selfish.

"Mistress, why are you not concerned that Aurora is marrying a man she just met?" Diaval was sulking once more.

"She has known him for a year, dear Diaval," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Shouldn't we as Aurora's godparents do something about their situation?"

"Of course."

Diaval perked up.

"We should give them our blessings," Maleficent laughed at the disappointment that crossed his face the moment she said those words. "Why are you so concerned about Phillip?"

"He is human. Humans are known for their infidelity. Unlike ravens who mate for life," he huffed.

"Just like you," she whispered. Had she been reading the signs wrong? Did Diaval love Aurora instead of…_her? _It made sense, she supposed. No one could love a monster like her. Aurora was sweet, cheerful, innocent, and lovable. Everyone loved her.

"Just like me. I chose you and I will be with you till the end of time." He puffed his chest out in pride.

She stilled.

Did he say…

She could not suppress the grin that tore across her face and the sweetness that filled her bitter dull heart.

"I suppose I can give him a chance but if he hurt Aurora, we will punish him. Mistress?"

"Of course we will," she regained her composure, her grin fading from her face.

"Mistress, maybe we should test his fidelity. You can turn me into a beautiful woman just like you and I shall try to seduce him," he brightened at his newest idea.

"I'm afraid it is too late for that. They are getting married," Maleficent shrugged nonchalantly. One of the faeries called for them and they walked towards the front doors where Aurora was waiting impatiently.

She was breathtaking in her lily white wedding dress with swirls of pink.

"You look beautiful," Maleficent smiled.

"Thank you godmother," Aurora blushed a pretty shade of pink. "You look wonderful too."

"It is too late to stop them isn't it?" Diaval sighed.

"It is too late," Maleficent grinned.

With Aurora's two godparents beside her, she walked down the aisle with a smile that put the stars to shame.

And Maleficent wished that her smile would stay radiant till the end of time.

…..

Maleficent finally understood what the oncoming storm was.

Being a faerie was a curse itself. The fair folks could live hundreds of years, some even thousands. Maleficent had heard about one particular faerie who was as old as time.

She had to live on, for the longest period of time, watching those she loved wither and die. She could not do anything because magic couldn't prevent death. It could stall it for a moment but soon, it would lose its power and death would claim its belongings.

It was the curse of the Fae, to be able to live so long. In the end, she would be the only one left, encased in her loneliness.

It was retribution wasn't it? For she had spent so many years bent on getting revenge. It was her punishment for her sin.

….

"Diaval," she murmured, holding his body close to hers.

"Mistress," he gave her a weak smile. He could feel the life draining away from his human body, the magic unable to sustain the prolonged life any longer. There was pain everywhere, filling up his body to the brim. He felt like he was burning from the inside, mini balls of fire striking against his lungs.

"I'm here." He saw the tears in her eyes, the pain, the vulnerability, the fear.

Her fingers brushed his cheeks, so light and gentle that he could barely feel it except for the warmth they left imprinted on him. He was burning inside yet he felt so cold.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I can't give you forever."

Maleficent's face twisted in pain, distorting her beautiful features. "I'm sorry Diaval. My magic. It can't-"

"It's not your fault, mistress," he smiled, reaching out to touch her forehead.

She was beautiful, still so beautiful. An angel.

"Maleficent," she corrected him with a crooked smile.

"Maleficent," he sighed contently, "I-I…always l-liked calling you m-mistress. R-reminded you that I am y-yours."

She let out a watery laugh, her body shaking just a little.

He was changing, feathers starting to grow on his human body and his bones shrinking as the magic lost its effect. He did not have long until he would lose his ability to speak. Words were harder to form.

"T-thank… you. F-for being m-my m-m-mistress," he stumbled over the simplest words. "I l-love you, Maleficent." He managed to utter them out, before beak replaced his mouth and his arms turned into wings.

"Diaval!" she breathed out.

"Please. Let him live. Let him live," she begged her powers.

She watched in horror as he shrank back into a raven, barely breathing.

"I love you. I love you Diaval," she murmured frantically into his ears, wishing, hoping that he could hear it.

The raven reached out with his broken wings and gently touched her cheeks with them, a comfort.

He wasn't afraid of death. Far too many times had he faced death straight on, only this time, he could not escape from it. He was just worried about Maleficent, his mistress. How would she do without him? Without her faithful servant?

And she loved him.

He had been waiting for so long to hear these three words.

He would smile, if he could as the darkness slowly claimed him.

Diaval was still in her hands, no longer breathing.

Her heart stilled.

"Diaval?" she whispered, gently nudging the raven. No response. "Diaval…. Diaval. Please. Diaval!" his name hung on her lips in a desperate prayer.

Her first tear fell, soaking his dull feathers.

She screamed, an anguish cry that tore the sky.

She had lost her wings once more.

…

She was a living ghost after Diaval's death. No one could comfort her except Aurora, frail, old, Aurora with snow white hair.

And Maleficent was terrified for the day she would lose her too. She had tried to prolong her lifespan but like with Diaval, her magic bowed down to nature.

She stood by Aurora's bed, holding her precious goddaughter's hand.

"Mother, please, no more illusions," Aurora asked weakly, barely able to catch her breath.

Maleficent gave her a curt nod and her magic melted from her face, removing the mask of wrinkles and old age to reveal a regally beautiful woman with grief in her eyes.

"It's so unfair," Aurora laughed. "You don't look a day older since I was a child."

Maleficent gave a strangled laughter. "You still look beautiful to me."

Maleficent did not see Aurora's age. She saw the same beauty that poured out from inside, the purity and kindness that charmed everyone, that melt the witch's heart.

"Tell me a story, mother," Aurora requested, her heart struggling to keep up.

Maleficent nodded with a smile tinged with pain. "Once upon a time, there was an evil fairy who was filled only with vengeance and hatred. She had cursed a young baby in order to inflict pain on the person who had hurt her once. But as she interacted with the young child, she found herself learning to like the child and soon, she grew to love the child the way a mother would…"

Aurora's breaths slowed, becoming deeper and deeper with every sentence Maleficent said.

Maleficent felt Aurora's life drain out, a slow trickle. She continued her tale with a smile, soothing the Queen with their story of love and family.

Aurora smiled, allowing herself to be pulled back into her memories of days filled with laughter and love. She had lived a long life for a human. Long enough to see her great grandchildren grow up into responsible adults.

Her life had been fulfilling and she learnt to live without any regrets. She supposed that her only one was that her beloved mother, Maleficent, would be left alone. Imagining what loneliness would do to Maleficent terrified her.

"The young princess was crowned the queen of two realms. Together with her two godparents, she ruled the lands with wisdom and kindness. The end," Maleficent whispered, her grip on Aurora's hand tightening.

"Mother, promise me one thing. Promise me… Promise me that you will not give up on yourself. Please. Take care," she gasped, her lungs acting out again.

"I will. I promise you, my sweet Aurora."

"Good. I love you, mother," she smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, my child," Maleficent stroked Aurora's hair as her eyes closed for the final time.

Maleficent held onto her until the remaining warmth left her body. She pressed a kiss on Aurora's cold forehead, wishing that somehow, she could wake up.

Aurora's face was frozen in a radiant smile, an echo of her life.

Maleficent left, tears staining her cheeks. She spread her wings and flew, up above the clouds, into the sun.

She was born alone and she would be alone.

Another thousand years to go.

…..


End file.
